This invention relates generally to paper bags and more particularly to a glueless paper bag which may be readily converted into a substantially flat, single sheet doily or napkin.
The increasing number of fast food, carry-out restaurants has stimulated so-called "brown bag" lunches and get togethers. However, one of the draw backs to "brown bagging" is the usual absence of a doily or cloth which may be spread out upon a lawn or table surface to provide a comparatively neat and cleanly food-support surface, or alternatively, act as a napkin or bib.
In the past, paper bags have been formed from a single sheet or blank of paper material which is folded and glued to form a generally rectangular, multiple ply bottom wall, pleated side walls, and relatively opposing, single ply front and back walls. Ordinarily, the plys making up the bottom wall and the relatively overlapping free edge portion of the blank were joined by glue or other adhesive, so as to maintain a bag configuration.
While the glued bags of the prior art could be torn apart or otherwise severed along the glued areas thereof to form a substantially flat sheet, this often proved a difficult task and the torn or severed product was generally unsightly. Further, in the case of relatively small size bags, the area of the torn or severed sheet was often times too small to provide an efficient doily or napkin.